ramroomrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Shield Information (Prime)
This page shows detailed information on the strength of shields utilized in Reality Prime, most notably in the Milky Way galaxy. A WIP chart is shown below. Shields by culture Ancients As the first race known to ever develop shield technology, Ancient shields are among the most powerful ever created - They have routinely proven capable of withstanding multiple hits from even the most formidable weapons encountered. Shields upgraded with even rudimentary knowledge of Ancient shield technology have proven to be entirely resistant to the Ion cannons used by the Tollan and even to some forms of Asgard weaponry, both of which most other shields are completely powerless against resisting. Unlike other forms of shielding, Ancient shields do not lose strength until they are without power. Ori Built with ascended knowledge, the Ori possess some of the most powerful shields ever encountered, perhaps rivaled only by those of the Asgard and Ancients. They are capable of withstanding virtually anything, including a fleet of Ha'taks and all but the most powerful Asgard weapons. Bra'tac once attempted to ram a fully functioning Ha'tak into an Ori warship at full speed, but it merely impacted against the shield. Only the unstable vortex of an activating Supergate, the most advanced Asgard energy weapons, and the Dakara superweapon have been known to overwhelm these shields. Asgard The shields on Asgard starships are among the most powerful, perhaps capable of rivaling even those of the Ancients and Ori. They are uniquely capable of successfully resisting the weapons fire of an entire fleet of Ha'taks, as well as several consecutive hits from the Ori energy weapons. They are also capable of resisting a direct frontal hit from a Coronal mass ejection with the aid of a Zero Point Module. Goa'uld The Goa'uld have shields which, while impressive, are nowhere near comparable to those of the Ancients, Asgard, Ori and later the Tau'ri. The shields carried on a Ha'tak vessel are capable of resisting Naquadah-enhanced Nuclear warheads, and if at full strength can remain in the Corona of a Star for up to ten hours without danger of crew exposure to dangerous levels of radiation. After the design of Goa'uld shields was upgraded by Anubis using his limited ascended knowledge, Goa'uld shields became capable of resisting Tollan Ion cannons and the less advanced Asgard Ion guns, which they were previously ineffective against. They are also able to resist the laser cannons and Twin Turbolasers on Red Faction vessels. However, they remained powerless against Drone weapons, upgraded Ion Guns, and the Asgard Plasma Beam Weapons mounted on the Asgard O'Neill-class ships, and later on all Tau'ri vessels. Tok'ra The Tok'ra have one-way shields, usually arranged to completely enclose an area of space, that holds matter inside but allows external objects to enter. They have been used in an attempt to capture a Kull Warrior, and to keep Khalek imprisoned while allowing shots to be fired into the cell. What few ships the Tok'ra do possess almost always use Goa'uld shields for protection, which were typically obtained either through theft or were already integrated into the vessels when they were acquired. Tau'ri The Tau'ri first utilized reverse engineered Goa'uld shields, but after helping the Asgard in their war with the Replicators, the Asgard donated shields they designed. Asgard shielding was first equipped to the Prometheus and eventually the Daedalus-class, allowing the Tau'ri to better combat the warships of the Goa'uld, and eventually, the Wraith. However, with the invasion of the Ori, the shields of the Prometheus and even those on the more advanced 304-series of warships would become depleted rather quickly under sustained fire from the powerful weapons of Ori warships, and so a far more advanced version of Asgard shielding was later installed on the Daedalus-class series of warships after the Asgard donated their entire knowledge bank to the Tau'ri. After the modifications provided by Mark Anderson, the shielding draws power more efficiently, resulting in less seepage to systems during battles. The Tau'ri also use shields for protection of bases and entire planets. Travelers The ships in the Traveler fleet are equipped with fairly powerful shielding technology. These shields can take multiple hits from Vanir ship-to-ship energy weapons. They are also capable of limited resistance against the Asuran weapons mounted on Aurora-class battleships, although enough shots will break the shield. Wraith The Wraith do not equip their Hive ships and smaller cruisers with any shielding, instead relying on their organic hulls to regenerate damage taken. The only form of shield technology known to be utilized by the Wraith is in their Wraith Darts, which use shields to serve as canopies for their cockpits. These shields are completely opaque and act as a Heads up display, displaying all information needed to fly the Dart in the Wraith language. Nakai The shields on Nakai ships are capable of sustaining several hits from Destiny's main cannons before any damage is incurred. However, their smaller ships were only able to take a few hits from Destiny's weapons and the weapons on the Ancient shuttle before being destroyed. Besides the Nakai's shield having a hull-fitting shape, its outline seems to be more angular and polygonal rather than the more familiar smoothed-out or perhaps elliptic shape. Skyriver-type The deflector shields from the Skyriver galaxy work in a layered defense fashion: A volumetric field effect extended out from the surface of the shield projector, attempting to reduce the coherency of any beam attacks and deflect physical objects. The strength of a deflector shield is a factor depending on how close the shield is to the projector, the efficiency of the projector, the power applied, and the surface area of the shield. It was common for starship deflectors to be projected a few molecules underneath the hull plating, and then extended outwards to protect hull integrity. Most deflector shields either deflect or take damage from energy-based weapons, while relatively slow-moving projectiles such as missiles can pierce them to damage the hull. There are seven classes of shield generators, ranging from fighter shields up to capital ships. Class H are typical starfighter shields, Class G are typical small freighter shields, Class F are typical civilian frigate shields. The Class E shields are standard on military corvettes, such as the Tartan Cruiser. Class D shields are more powerful, used by military frigates. Class C are used by small capital ships, Class B are used on larger capital ships, such as Star Destroyers, with Class A being used on the largest of warships, such as Super Star Destroyers and the Star Defenders. Red Faction The Red Faction ships use deflector shielding, which was obtained in the Skyriver galaxy, and are capable of deflecting weaker energy weapons and blaster bolts, and also make use of Goa'uld shielding. The RF designed shield combines both advanced regeneration and ability to block solid objects, which was emplaced on the E.S.F. SOL and all Achilles-class Battlecruisers. Shield Strength Chart ((WIP)) This chart lists the different shields and their defensive strength of various civilizations. Note that this does not include individually modified or ZPM-enhanced shields. Notes Most of the information regarding shield strength is based on battles shown in the Stargate franchise and how they fare against weaponsfire from other ships. The recharge rate is a value that has not been established in any known forms of media. *Shield Strength is the maximum strength, in "points", that the shield has. *Shield regeneration per minute is how many shield "points" are regenerated in a minute. *Many of the shield types belonging to the Goa'uld, Asgard, and Tau'ri have been upgraded over time, giving them a suffix. **Tau'ri ships having the (Old) Suffix are the original non-Asgard shields, whereas (Mid) are Asgard-designed, and (New) are from the latest Asgard shield technology available. **Goa'uld ships having the (Old) suffix are the "first" generation of shields equipped on all of their motherships. The (New) suffix are from upgrades received when Ba'al and Anubis started upgrading their strength using Ancient and Asgard technology. *Skyriver Deflector Shields are unable to prevent solid objects from passing through, allowing missiles and proton torpedoes to penetrate and damage the ship directly. The new SOL-class shield generators, however, fixed this issue. *Ancient shields, such as those on Atlantis and other City-ships, cannot be depleted, broken, or torn through, giving them infinite (∞) strength, and instead put a heavy strain on their power sources. For instance, the Wraith had constantly sieged Atlantis for years; while a single full-powered ZPM is capable of resisting weapons-fire from ten Hives and several cruisers for an estimated 209 hours. **Shields on Ancient vessels, however, have attributes similar to the Asgard and Goa'uld, which can be depleted and have to be recharged after a certain amount of time. *Shields of Goa'uld and Asgard are able to regenerate after a certain period of time, and vessels often retreat before they completely lose shield capabilities as well as undergo repairs. Asgard shields, while powered by a ZPM, are able to regenerate shields quicker. On the other hand, Skyriver generators continuously regenerate shield strength, allowing them to rejoin battle moments after finding cover. *Many larger ships are equipped with multiple shield generators, mostly due to size, and can be capable of encasing the entire vessel or redirecting shield energy to a specific area, often multiplying total shield strength. * Custom Shield Strength Chart ((WIP)) This chart lists individual or ZPM-powered shields along with their defensive strength. All shields that are boosted when powered by a ZPM are included